<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, come back! by redex_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676466">No, come back!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redex_writes/pseuds/redex_writes'>redex_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AWO Fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Way Out (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fictober, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Linda and Leo aren't together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Trick or Treating, a little bit of halloween magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redex_writes/pseuds/redex_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2020 Prompt 1</p><p>When Leo takes Alex trick-or-treating, a little black cat leads to some surprising events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AWO Fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Way Out Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No, come back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first contribution to the A Way Out Fictober 2020! I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the works by the others as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, stay with me.”</p><p>	Alex, who was practically vibrating out of his homemade astronaut costume with excitement, paused from where he’d been skipping a few steps ahead of Leo. Leo couldn’t see his face thanks to Linda’s old motorcycle helmet, but he would bet money that Alex was pouting.</p><p>	“But you walk so slow,” Alex groaned, yet he waited for Leo to fall back into step beside him all the same. Leo rolled his eyes, knocking on the helmet lightly, and Alex yelped and batted his hand away.</p><p>	“Well, if you run ahead all by yourself, then I can’t guarantee the safety of all of this delicious candy I’ve got here.” He held up the candy-stuffed pillowcase, grinning slyly. Alex struggled for a minute with his helmet before wrenching the shield open, glaring daggers at Leo so intensely that he had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>	“That’s my candy!”</p><p>	“But I’m holding it.”</p><p>	Alex gave a long suffering sigh, but he allowed Leo to grab his hand through the oversized oven mitt Linda had taped over his jacket. When Leo had got to Linda’s house earlier that evening, he’d pointed out that he could hardly hold anything with the mitts on, but Alex had given him puppy-dog eyes until he gave in. Apparently, costume accuracy fell above candy on Alex’s Halloween priority list.</p><p>	Their neighbourhood was quiet, so the streets weren’t too crowded as they made their way to all of the best houses. There were some other families here and there, but it wasn’t until they turned down a main road leading into the busier part of the city that things picked up a little more.</p><p>	Leo tightened his grip slightly on Alex’s hand, feeling his senses heighten as they always did when they got into the busier neighbourhoods. It had been a couple of years since he’d had to worry about cops or old associates, but the nerves were still there.</p><p>	The bigger neighbourhoods were where the candy was best, and Alex was soon back to skipping around, buzzed more on the atmosphere of the evening than any actual sugar. Leo eventually let go of his hand, watching him closely but grinning all the same.</p><p>	They were nearing main street when Alex stopped abruptly, nearly sending Leo tripping over him. He looked down at Alex, but he was staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes.</p><p>	“Alex? Everything okay?”</p><p>	“Shh.” Alex squinted further, leaning forward. He was gazing down a side road at something Leo couldn’t see.</p><p>	Suddenly, faster than Leo could react, he took off sprinting. Leo was stunned for only a moment before his brain kicked in and he ran after him.</p><p>	He had only made it a few steps down the side road before something caught his foot, sending him tumbling to the ground. He caught himself before he could smash his nose against the pavement, but as he looked up in a panic, he saw Alex rounding a corner of a building.</p><p>	“Alex--no, come back!”</p><p>	Leo pulled himself to his feet and ran after Alex, hissing as a sharp pain shot up one of his legs when he put weight on it. </p><p>	“Alex!”</p><p>	As he raced to catch up, Leo caught a glimpse at what Alex was chasing--what looked to be a black cat--just as it darted out of the mouth of the alley and barrelled towards the street, Alex close behind. Leo’s heart leapt into his throat as the cat jumped from the sidewalk, and he lunged forward and caught Alex around the chest, stopping him from following the cat out and onto the road. Alex cried out as the cat ran straight past the bike lane and into the path of an oncoming bus.</p><p>	Out of nowhere, one of the people gathered at the bus stop lunged forward and grabbed the cat, scooping it up with one swift movement. They turned back to the bus stop and set the flailing cat down on the sidewalk, and the cat hissed before running back past Leo into the alley.</p><p>	Alex broke free of Leo’s arms and ran up to the stranger, Leo quickly following.</p><p>	“Hey! You saved that cat!”</p><p>	Leo was about to reprimand Alex and apologize to the stranger for the disruption, but the stranger spoke before he could.</p><p>	“I couldn’t just let it run into traffic. You shouldn’t either, you know. You could’ve been hit by that bus.”</p><p>	Leo froze, his eyes bulging. His ears must have been playing tricks on him, because he swore that voice was--</p><p>	“I know,” Alex said sheepishly, interrupting Leo’s train of thought. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	A laugh, and Leo’s heart stopped in his chest. No, no no no, this wasn’t happening.</p><p>	“Don’t say sorry to me. You should be apologizing to your dad.”</p><p>	Leo looked up at the same time the man did, and when their eyes met the whole world stopped.</p><p>	Vincent looked the same as he had three years ago, and there was no mistaking him for someone else. Especially when his eyes slowly widened, recognition dawning, followed by shock, and an expression that looked almost like horror. Leo imagined his face looked the same.</p><p>	He nearly jumped out of his skin when Alex tugged on his arm.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, Dad,” he said, looking genuinely guilty. Leo’s protective instincts took over, and he wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>	“I know, bud. I forgive you--just don’t do that ever again, okay?”</p><p>	“‘Kay,” Alex mumbled against his shirt.</p><p>	A jarring hiss made Leo’s head shoot up. The bus had stopped, the doors opening to let the people who’d been waiting on. Vincent was turning away, but Leo glimpsed enough of his face to see the still shocked expression before he boarded the bus.</p><p>	“Wait,” Leo found himself saying before he could stop it.</p><p>	Vincent turned, holding one of the handles, and looked at Leo again. His face was pale, and his eyes were still wide.</p><p>	The doors shut, and the bus began to pull away. Leo took a step forward, still holding Alex in a one-armed hug.</p><p>	“No,” he said, voice sounding distant in his own ears, “no, come back.”</p><p>	Of course, the bus didn’t listen. He watched as it picked up speed, driving down the road and soon out of sight.</p><p>	Leo didn’t have much time to shake himself out of shock before Alex pulled at his sleeve again.</p><p>	“‘M tired,” he said. Leo forced a smile and patted his shoulder.</p><p>	“Me too. Let’s head back to your mom’s.”</p><p>	By the time they got to Linda’s, Alex was beat. Leo suspected it had something to do with the scare from the cat chase before, given the way that Alex practically clung to his arm the whole walk.</p><p>	Linda hadn’t questioned Leo when Alex immediately latched onto her when they arrived, but the way she raised her eyebrows told him that there would be questions later. They both helped Alex out of his costume and into bed before retreating back to the kitchen.</p><p>	“Christ,” Linda murmured after Leo recounted the story. She took a seat at the table, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>	“Well, for starters, that explains why Alex is so shaken up; poor kid. He’s usually so good about road safety.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Leo sighed. “Scared me half to death, that’s for sure.”</p><p>	Linda gave him a small, comforting smile.</p><p>	“So,” she said after a moment of silence. “You gonna go after him?”</p><p>	Leo’s brow furrowed. “What?”</p><p>	She stared at him. “Vincent? You know, the guy that didn’t shoot you? The whole reason we moved north? The reason you’re legally dead?”</p><p>	Leo was taken aback. “Wh--no, of course not. Linda, I didn’t even know he was here. He probably doesn’t want--”</p><p>	He stopped at Linda’s incredulous expression.</p><p>	“Leo.”</p><p>	The tone of her voice left no room for protest. He sighed, running a hand over his face.</p><p>	“I don’t even know where he would be. That bus goes out of the city; he’s probably long gone by now.”</p><p>	Linda’s gaze softened, and she stood up. Leo didn’t object when she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly for a few moments before letting go.</p><p>	“You should get some rest.”</p><p>	He blew out a long breath, trying to gather himself. “Yeah. I’ll head home.”</p><p>	Linda nodded. “You know that our door is always open for you, right?”</p><p>	Leo smiled a little and kissed the top of her head. “I know. Thank you.”</p><p>	She gave him one last hug. “Take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>	“I will.” He pulled on his boots and grabbed his coat before turning back to her.</p><p>	“Night, Linda.”</p><p>	“Goodnight, Leo.”</p><p>	As soon as the door shut and he turned to walk down the porch steps, Leo nearly fell over the cat sitting in front of the door.</p><p>	“Jesus--what the fuck?”</p><p>	He was positive that Linda didn’t have a cat, though this one looked too tame to be a stray. Pitch black with big yellow eyes, it stared up at him without a hint of fear. With a start, Leo realized it was the same one Alex had chased. He didn’t know how he knew--there were probably hundreds of cats in the area that looked like that--but before he could think too hard about it, the cat turned and walked down the steps before purposely looking back at him, eyes beckoning like lanterns.</p><p>	Without thinking, Leo followed.</p><p>	The streets were almost completely deserted, being back in their neighbourhood. Leo could hear the distant hooting of late night partygoers, but it was like background noise as he followed close behind the cat.</p><p>	They walked up unfamiliar streets, and it wasn’t until they turned onto a more well-lit road that he realized where they were.</p><p>	The cat strode towards the bus stop, but Leo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the figure standing under the street light. Vincent looked down as the cat meowed, winding itself around his legs.</p><p>	Leo took one step forward. Then another.</p><p>	Vincent looked up as he approached, surprised. The cat meowed one last time before scampering away, but Leo hardly noticed as he stopped a few feet in front of him.</p><p>	They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the only sound the buzzing of the light.</p><p>	“Hi.”</p><p>	Leo swallowed hard. “Hi.”</p><p>	Vincent moved as if to reach out, but then seemed to reconsider and drop his arms to his sides.</p><p>	Leo took a cautious step closer.</p><p>	“Why are you here? I thought you’d left.”</p><p>	“I did,” Vincent said. “I...I got off at the first stop, and turned around and came back here.”</p><p>	Leo’s chest tightened. “Why? Why did you come back?”</p><p>	Vincent shook his head, and Leo saw the reflection of the street lamp glinting in his eyes.</p><p>	“I don’t know.”</p><p>	The air between them was heavy. Leo took another step forward, eyes fixed on Vincent’s.</p><p>	“You shouldn’t have come here,” he said, voice quieter now that they were closer.</p><p>	“I shouldn’t have,” Vincent agreed. His voice was hushed, soft around the edges. Leo moved closer again, stopping when their chests were nearly touching.</p><p>	“You fucked up,” he breathed, and Vincent laughed quietly at that.</p><p>	“I know.”</p><p>	Leo couldn’t tell who moved first, but in a moment they were wrapped in each other’s arms. He screwed his eyes up, trying not to give into the overwhelming emotion suddenly constricting his chest, his face pressing against Vincent’s shoulder.</p><p>	“Vincent.”</p><p>	Vincent’s breath shuddered against him.</p><p>	“Leo.”</p><p>	Neither of them moved, simply standing under the light. It had been years, yet, held tightly against Vincent’s chest as he clutched the back of his jacket in his fists, Leo felt like they’d been this way forever.</p><p>	“You.”</p><p>	Vincent’s chest rumbled with a laugh.</p><p>	“Me.”</p><p>	Leo finally pulled back, heart swelling at the look in Vincent’s eyes.</p><p>	“Come on.”</p><p>	Vincent raised his eyebrows.</p><p>	“Where are we going?”</p><p>	Leo smiled, feeling a little giddy.</p><p>	“My apartment.” He stepped away, gesturing for Vincent to follow him. “We have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>	Vincent’s smile widened, and he quickly followed after Leo.</p><p>	And if Vincent’s hand found his in the darkness between the street lamps, fingers intertwining and pulse points meeting through the sleeves of their jackets, that was between them, the moon, and the fading hours of the Halloween night.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>